El mundo no es como lo pintan
by Lulu's playground23
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si los héroes del mundo se quedaran sin trabajo? La bruja mayor murió y los SeeDs no tienen razón de existencia. ¿Que será de sus vidas?. Original pairings
1. Chapter 1

**El mundo no es como lo pintan**

_**By Lulu's playground**_

**Aclaración**- Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy me pertenece, le pertenecen a Square Enix.

* * *

¿Que pasaría si los héroes del mundo se quedaran sin trabajo? La bruja mayor murió y los SeeDs no tienen razón de existencia. ¿Que será de sus vidas?"

* * *

Prologo

Carpeta 1

Despedida.

El mundo volvió a su máxima normalidad, con la muerte de Artemisa, los SeeDs celebraron en grande. Los pueblos y naciones volvieron a tener paz, claro temporalmente.

Pero lo mas importante, ya no habría amenazas de brujas por muchos largos años. Meses pasaron desde la derrota, y los trabajos como SeeDs disminuyeron drásticamente. Solo un par de trabajitos de exterminación y de protección, pero no lo suficiente como para mantener al lujoso Jardín en pie. Cid, el director tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas, que cambiaria la vida de muchas personas en el Jardín, incluyendo a los legendarios héroes. Así que una mañana de domingo los mandó a llamar a su oficina para darles la noticia. Todos sentados esperaban con ansias la gran noticia de Cid.

"Buenos días Jóvenes." Los SeeDs dieron su saludo matutino y militar a su director. "Los mandé a llamar por que en el Jardín están sucediendo diferentes eventos, y como ya ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, la economía de este recinto militar ha decaído en los últimos meses."

Los SeeDs se miran unos a otros confundidos pero retornan su atención a Cid.

"Ustedes son los grandes héroes del mundo, y se les agrádese que hayan puesto el nombre de esta institución militar en alto, pero lamentablemente ya el Jardín cesará funciones como academia militar en los próximo tres días."

"¿Qué?" Zell saltó a sus pies muy sorprendido. "¿Que quiere decir con eso?"

Cid se acomodó sus espejuelos al ver la cara de los SeeDs muy sorprendidos.

"El Jardín se convertirá en una escuela secundaria, ya no seremos una academia militar, así que sus funciones ya no son requeridas para el Jardín"

"¿Quiere decir que, estamos sin empleo?" Selphie dijo al borde de lágrimas. "¿A dónde vamos a ir?"

"¡No puede hacernos esto!" Rinoa se puso en pie muy alterada, pero Squall la tomó de la mano delicadamente, volviendo a sentarla.

"Se que es un paso muy difícil, pero no hay otra opción, lamento informarles esto, Recibí varias ofertas de empleo pero solo para personas especificas." Cid le repartió unos papeles a Squall e Irvine.

"Sus servicios han sido requeridos en Esthar, el presidente esta muy interesado que trabajes para el Squall."

"No estoy interesado." Squall rompió el papel en sus manos recibiendo miradas de sus amigos. "No quiero trabajar como soldado otra vez, es mucha responsabilidad." Terminó diciendo en un tonó muy aburrido.

Irvine leyó su papel, Galbadia quería contratar sus servicios como militante de sus fuerzas armadas, pero después de lo que había ocurrido entre Galbadia y Balamb, no podía aceptar tal negocio. Terminó rompiendo el papel.

"Lo siento muchachos, solo tienen hasta mañana para salir de aquí, pasen por el escritorio de Xu para recibir su ultima paga."

Los SeeDs furiosos salieron de la oficina para recibir su última paga, todos se reunieron en el pasillo para hablar del asunto.

"¿Qué vamos hacer?" Selphie preguntó "Por mi parte, yo no tengo suficientes ahorros como para vivir por mi cuenta."

"Yo tampoco." Zell dijo con un tono entristecido al ver la miseria de pago que le dieron. "¡Vamos a morir, lo único que sabemos es pelear!

"Calma Zell, no caigas en pánico." Irvine dijo "Primero que nada tenemos que buscar otro trabajo, y segundo mantener la calma."

"Yo podría regresar con mi padre, y Zell podría regresar con su madre, apuesto a que se siente muy sola." Rinoa dijo un poco entristecida. "Squall, todo el mundo sabe que Laguna es tu padre, seria buena idea que pasaras un tiempo con el lo que te estabilizas."

"Jamás" Squall contestó. "El no es mi padre"

"Debemos conseguir empleo rápido, muchos SeeDs igual que nosotros estarán buscando empleo, esto será un caos" Selphie dijo, rascando su cabeza.

"Seria vergonzoso regresar a mi casa, mi madre tiene muchos problemas como para añadirle otro con mi llegada." Zell dijo observando a sus amigos, pero notó la ausencia de una en específico. "¿Dónde esta Quistis?"

Todos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, la localizaron a unos metros de ellos observando un par de papeles colocados en la pared recientemente por Cid, estaba anotando desesperadamente unos datos en su mano con una pluma. Varios SeeDs se acercaron a ella y leyeron el papel, y desesperados comenzaron a buscar pluma y papel para anotar los datos.

Los héroes se acercan a Quistis pero ella sale corriendo despavorida, al igual que los otros SeeDs que habían leído el papel. Squall leyó el papel.

"Oferta de empleo permanente en el Hotel de Balamb, casa y comida gratis, no necesitas experiencia, buena paga." Squall abrió sus ojos enormes, los héroes se miraron por unos segundos y comenzaron a correr. Obviamente los chicos eran muchos más rápidos dejando a Rinoa y Selphie atrás. Squall trató de tomar un auto, pero no había ninguno disponible obligándolo a correr todo el camino. Zell e Irvine iban a la par corriendo pero la fatiga predomino en Irvine, pero no estaba decidido a perder solo así que rempujo a Zell hacia un lado haciéndolo que se cayera dando un par de vueltas en el suelo. Irvine cayó de rodillas un par de metros mas adelante respirando profundamente, Squall saltó por encima de Irvine como si fuera un obstáculo ya que estaba a un par de metros atrás de ellos. Zell se recupero gritando maldiciones hacia Irvine, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Squall.

Era un camino largo, Squall le pasó corriendo a varios SeeDs, que fatigados por la gran corridas se echaron a un lado del camino para respirar o colocarse en el suelo del cansancio. A lo lejos vio la figura de Quistis corriendo suavemente, al parecer también se había agotado por correr, pero estaba muy lejos, ya el aire le comenzaba a faltar y sus rodillas y piernas gritaban que parara.

Zell tomó un segundo aire y pudo alcanzar a Squall.

"¡Ese empleo es mío!" Zell le gritó a Squall rempujándolo hacia un lado cayendo al suelo dando varias vueltas en el suelo. "¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!" gritó emocionado el rubio al ver que Squall se quedó al suelo quejándose de dolor en una rodilla, dejándole todo el espacio para alcanzar a su ultimo rival.

Quistis miró hacia atrás, viendo a Zell acercándose a ella peligrosamente, Allí planeo un plan maquiavélico para deshacerse de el, y poder tomar la oferta de empleo. La mujer logró entrar a la ciudad primero que nadie, se acercó a un pequeño establecimiento de comidas y pidió el extintor para fuegos alegando un incendio en las afueras de la ciudad. Se colocó en la entrada con el extintor escondido en su espalda, poco después Zell llegó hasta ella muy fatigado.

"Hazte a un lado Quistis, sabes que soy mucho mas rápido que tu, y llegare a ese hotel para recibir mi empleo."

"No con tu ropa sucia." Quistis dijo mostrando el extintor rociando a Zell con la espuma de pies a cabeza, dejándolo como un muñeco de nieve. Zell trató de impedirlo pero todo se volvió resbaloso, cayendo al suelo varias veces. Quistis le tiró el extintor a Zell, y salio corriendo hacia el hotel, antes de entrar se arregló el cabello y su uniforme, secando cualquier sudor en su frente y cara con un pequeño pañuelo, entró al recibidor, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa, suspiró fuertemente y decidió irse. Había docenas de SeeDs esperando en fila para ser recibidos por el gerente del hotel, pero al tratar de salir, Zell abrió las puertas ampliamente golpeando a Quistis, todos sorprendidos miraban al joven lleno de espuma blanca por todo su cuerpo, caminar por le medio del hotel, sus pies resbalaban por el piso como si estuviera patinando en una pista de hielo, cayendo en el suelo varias veces en su trayecto.

"Disculpe señorita, me puede comunicar con el gerente del hotel, estoy interesado en la oferta de trabajo." Zell dijo mientras se aguantaba firme del escritorio, para evitar caerse o resbalarse.

La recepcionista asustada señaló la enorme fila de espera para hablar con el gerente. Zell se le fue el habla, y mucho mas el animo de conseguir el empleo.

"Idiota" El quejido de una mujer se escuchó tras las puertas que Zell abrió bruscamente.

Quistis cierra las puertas muy adolorida, tenían un moretón en su frente además de lucir muy enfadada y avergonzada.

"Upsss, perdón Quistis, no sabias que estabas frente a la puerta." Dijo asustado el joven acercando sea a ella.

"Pudiste haberme roto la nariz Dincht" Quistis dijo saliendo de hotel acompañada de Zell, quien idiotamente seguía cayéndose por la resbalosa espuma que permanecía en sus zapatos.

"¿Qué demonios le sucedió a ustedes?" Irvine preguntó con asombro al ver a sus amigos, Squall estaba con el, mirándolos confundido, tenia su brazo en un hombro de Irvine, su pierna estaba lastimada y no podía caminar con facilidad.

"Zell me golpeo con una puerta, y yo lo rocié con espuma contra incendios." Quistis le contestó con su mano en la frente escondiendo el enorme moretón hecho por el rubio.

"¿Que ocurrió con el empleo?" Squall preguntó mal humorado sentándose en el suelo tratando de aliviar el dolor.

"Nada, era imposible obtenerlo, habían muchos SeeDs interesados, colocados en una fila." Zell dijo sacudiendo un poco de espuma de su cara para poder ver mejor a sus amigos, Irvine se comenzó a reír histéricamente al escuchar la historia, tanta algarabía y competencia para adquirir el empleo, logrando solo lastimarse entre ellos.

Todos juntos regresaron al Jardín a enfrentarse con la triste realidad de empacar sus pocas pertenencias, era más de media noche y los niños del destino se reunieron en las afueras del Jardín para darle un último adiós. No querían despertar y encontrarse con amigos, estudiantes e Instructores, no querían sufrir la despedida.

"Bueno, hasta aquí llegó nuestra jornada como soldados del Jardín de Balamb." Zell dijo observando al hermoso edificio brillar en la oscuridad.

"Es hermoso." Selphie observó el Jardín, se colocó derecha, dando un saludo militar hacia el edificio, todos la imitaron dando el último saludo a la que alguna vez llamaron hogar.

"Juro, por mi vida y por mi patria, que seré fiel hasta el final" Squall dijo mirando fijamente su hogar, recordando un viejo juramento.

"Rendiré honor y mostrare valor." Quistis dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con su voz mucho mas firme que nunca.

"Nunca fallaremos."Selphie dijo fuertemente con un tono de valentía, con varias lagrimas recorriendo su rostro libremente.

"Nunca nos rendiremos" Zell dijo, sus voz sonaba diferente, evidencia de su tristeza escondida.

"Nunca nos debilitaremos." Irvine dijo desde el fondo de su garganta, dando el ultimó vistazo a su carrera como soldado.

"Justicia será nuestro lema y proteger nuestra eterna misión." Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Todos los SeeDs golpearon el suelo con sus piernas al mismo tiempo, creando un gran ruido de promesa. Rinoa, era la única que no estaba diciendo el juramento, solo observaba a sus amigos descargar la tristeza de sus corazones, repitiendo la promesa que algún día dijeron antes de ser parte de esa academia militar. Lentamente bajaron sus manos dando media vuelta todos al mismo tiempo.

"¡Soldados, descansen!" Quistis comando su última orden, todos salieron de sus posiciones colocándose todas sus pertenencias en las espaldas, pero antes de irse Squall, sacó de su bolsillo una viejo collar de metal, tenia dos chapas escrita con su información personal como SeeDs, se acercó al portón de entrada y lo colocó en una estatua de un soldados, donde ya varios SeeDs habían dejado sus identificaciones colgadas. Todos imitaron la acción de Squall, dejando lo que alguna vez estuvieron orgullosos.

Caminaron hasta el pueblo de Balamb, donde tomarían el tren y barcos que los llevaría a sus respectivos destinos. Lamentablemente se tenían que separar, no podían permanecer juntos por la falta de empleos, solo Rinoa y Squall viajarían juntos por su condición de pareja. Antes de tomar el tren se reunieron en el muelle.

"Esto es el final." Irvine dijo escondiendo sus ojos en su sombrero de vaquero.

"Solo por un tiempo, de seguro nos volveremos a ver muy pronto." Rinoa añadió tomando de la mano a Squall.

La luz de la luna solamente los alumbraba, dándole un tono azulejo a sus cuerpos. Pero las lágrimas en el rostro de Selphie brillaban.

"Los voy a extrañar muchísimo" Selphie comenzó a llorar fuertemente rompiéndole el corazón a todos.

"Yo también." Zell dijo con alguna que otra lagrima, se quito sus guantes de pelea. "Quiero que hagamos una promesa, sabemos que nuestros destinos son muy inciertos y que será muy difícil que nos volvamos a ver, prometamos que nos vamos a volver a reunir en este mismo lugar en un año, a esta misma hora, el mismo mes, el mismo, día, Y como garantía de que nos volveremos a ver, le daré mis guantes, así tendremos una excusa para volver a vernos. Toma Irvine espero que me los cuides."

El rubio le hace entrega de su más preciado tesoro a su amigo, Irvine se quita el sombrero y escopeta dándoselas a Zell.

"Espero que no le hagas ningún daño a mis bebes o te parto el pescuezo Zell, espero volver a verte amigo" Irvine dijo, ambos dándose un fuerte apretón de manos.

"Tengo dos mejores amigas en el mundo, y las quiero casi como mis hermanas en el poco tiempo de conocidas que llevamos. Pero como promesa, te quiero dar esto Selphie."

Rinoa le hace entrega de su arma. "Espero que no me olviden jamás.". La chica abraza a sus dos amigas fuertemente.

"Toma Rinny, espero que nunca cambies tu forma de ser." Selphie le hace entrega de sus Nunchakus a la bruja. "Gracias por ser mis mejores amigas." Y a Quistis, le hace entrega de unas pulseras y collar que tenia puesto.

"Squall, siempre fuiste como un hermano para mi, además de mi líder y mi mejor estudiante. Aunque no fuimos muy cercanos, te hago entrega de mi látigo."

La ex instructora tristemente le hace entrega de su tesoro a Squall, quien lo aceptó lentamente.

"Gracias, Quisty, también te voy a extrañar." Squall sacó su gunblade y le hizo entrega a su amiga. "Cuídalo bien"

Todos se abrazaron y se despidieron unos de otros al llegar los respectivos transportes.

Los niños del destino enfrentarían su futuro solos, pero llenos de valor y esperanza en un mundo que no esta listo para recibir a tan puras almas.


	2. Chapter 2

**El mundo no es como lo pintan**

_**By Lulu's playground**_

**Aclaración**- Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy me pertenece, le pertenecen a Square Enix.

* * *

Deling City 

-"Se solicita periodista." -Selphie leyó el anuncio publicado en un periódico mal trecho, había tratado de conseguir más de 50 empleos en los últimos días, pero ninguno estaba disponible para una muchacha de 17 años, y menos en la gran ciudad de Deling. El poco dinero ahorrado, ya se estaba agotando, la vida en Deling es muy costosa. A todos los lugares que visitaba le denegaban la solicitud de empleo, agravándole la situación a la joven, en un par de días mas tendría que abandonar el pequeño cuarto que alquiló. Así que con muchas esperanzas visitó la imprenta la ciudad, ya que el ejército de Galbadia era historia, la ciudad seria segura para Selphie.

-"Buenos días, señorita ¿Que se le ofrece?" - Una mujer detrás de un recibidor, acogió a Selphie, quien estaba parada en frente, mirando el gran pasillo elegante, lleno de grandes reportajes y noticias que marcaron al mundo, entre ellas estaba un retrató de primera plana de los héroes del mundo.

-"Si, vengo por el anuncio publicado para el empleo de periodista."- Selphie dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero la mujer la miró con lastima.

-"Lo siento cariño, el empleo ya esta tomado, además eres muy jovencita como para este empleo¿acaso no deberías estar estudiando?"-

Selphie pasó sus manos por la cara de desilusión, -"No, solo necesito un empleo lo antes posible, gracias de todos modos."-

-"¿Te conozco de algún lado? Tu cara me es muy familiar."-

-"Soy Selphie Tilmitt a su servicio." -La joven extendió su mano para saludar a la mujer. -"Tengo un rostro común, eso es lo mas probable."-

-"Es un rostro muy bonito ¿Por qué una muchita como tu quiere ser periodista?"-

-"Me gusta"- respondió muy energéticamente.- "Pienso que es un buen empleo para desarrollar mis habilidades."-

-"Si mis hijos pensaran como tu, son mucho mayores que tu, y al parecer son alérgicos al trabajo, sabes que, me caes bien, te haré un favor, mi jefe me ordenó publicar este anuncio por la Internet acera de un nuevo empleo para la imprenta, es de fotógrafo, pero se que te puede abrir los caminos en el mundo de comunicaciones."-

La mujer le entregó una solicitud de empleo a Selphie, de inmediato comenzó a brincar de alegría abrazando a la mujer.

-"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!" -

-"Muchacha, firma la solicitud antes de que cambie de opinión, el jefe esta disponible en estos momentos, si te apuras podrás recibir la entrevista hoy mismo."-

Sin perder tiempo Selphie llenó la solicitud, la mujer la dejó pasar para que tuviera la cita de empleo con el director de la imprenta. Mientras caminaba por los elegantes pasillos se llenaba de emoción, su corazón palpitaba rápido al acercarse mas y mas a la oficina del gerente.

-"Pase señorita"- Un hombre gordo enchaquetado le permitió la entrada a una elegante oficina. -"No tengo mucho tiempo¿Qué quiere?"- dijo sentándose en su escritorio, que parecía pequeño por el volumen de su barriga.

-"Soy Selphie Tilmitt y vengo por el puesto de fotógrafa" dijo tomando asiento frente al escritorio.

-"¡HA! No tienes porte de fotógrafa, ni si quiera tienes cámara ¿o me equivoco?"- el hombre no leyó su hoja de vida devolviéndosela de mala gana.

Selphie bajo el rostro de desilusión, al parecer seria otro fracaso de empleo.

-"Ve y regresa ala escuela, esto no es trabajo para niños"-

Selphie se puso en pie para marcharse pero el gerente de la imprenta la detuvo con unas palabras.

-"¿Eres Selphie Tilmitt, integrante del Jardín de Balamb?"- Preguntó muy curioso poniéndose de pie

-"Si señor."-

-"Por que no lo habías dicho antes, creo que tengo el perfecto trabajo para ti niña, pero primero te quiero enseñar algo."-

El hombre sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y le señalo a Selphie que lo siguiera. Caminaron un par de oficinas hasta llegar a unas puertas alejadas de todos.

-"Creo que me servirás de mucho, hace un par de meses ustedes fueron la gran noticia para el mundo entero."-

El hombre abrió las puertas revelando un salón lleno de diferentes tipos de noticias, pero todas tenían algo en común, todas las noticias se trataban acerca de los héroes del mundo, noticias de todas clases.

-"Desde que acabaron con la bruja, ustedes han sido la comidilla de todos durante estos meses, niños, jóvenes, adultos querían saber acerca de sus vidas, ustedes aumentaron nuestras ganancias como nunca, una foto de ustedes costaba mas de 5000 mil dólares, solo unas pocas fueron publicadas en esta imprenta."-

-"Nunca nos habían enterado que éramos tan famosos."- Selphie sorprendida miraba todo los artículos en las paredes.

-"Como eran militares, no podíamos hacerles ningún tipo de acercamiento, era imposible hacerles una entrevista. Pero como ya veo, creo que tengo una mina de oro en mis manos que quiero compartir contigo."-

Selphie alzo una ceja, no muy complacida con lo que estaba escuchando.

-"Te voy a dar 500 dólares por cada foto que me traigas de tus amigos, pero no cualquier foto, quiero fotos que el publico se vuelva loco comprando el peridioco, quiero convertirlos mucho mas famosos de lo que son."-

-"Señor no creo que sea buena idea, estamos retirados de nuestro empleo como SeeDs."-

-"Mucho mejor, así podrás conseguir fotos de la vida real de nuestros personajes predilectos de portadas. A la gente les encanta el chisme, y mucho mas de personas tan conocidas como ustedes."-

-"¿Acaso quiere que espié a mis propios amigos?." -

-"Solo estas haciendo un trabajo para sobrevivir, tu solo tríame las fotos y yo te haré una reportera si me agrada tu trabajo."- El hombre dijo sacando a Selphie del almacén un poco brusco.

-"Quiero que comiences hoy mismo, cuando vuelvas con mis fotos, te daré dinero."- El hombre terminó diciendo dándole una cámara fotográfica profesional a Selphie.  
La joven lo observó por un momento, dudosa, pero el gordo la empujo a la puerta.

-"¿Qué esperas¡Tráeme fotos!"-

* * *

**Días después…en algún lugar cerca de Timber**

-"Despierta cariño, ya llegamos."- Rinoa le tocó el rostro a su novio tratando de despertarlo- "Nos están esperando, no tardes." -

Habían viajado varios días en tren hasta un pequeño poblado cerca de Timber, un viaje agotador para el ex comandante.

Squall gruño suavemente, no quería salir de ese tren, lo que le esperaba, no seria fácil de acoplar. Lentamente se puso en pie tomando su poco equipaje y el de Rinoa. Al salir fueron recibidos por las personas que menos Squall simpatizaba.

-"¡Bienvenida princesa!"- Zone dijo energéticamente abrazando a Rinoa, uno de los integrantes del grupo anti Galbadia, _the Forests Owls. _-"Bienvenido comandante." -Añadió extendiendo su mano para saludar a Squall.

"No soy su comandante." Squall dijo aburrido pasando por el lado de Zone sin darle la mano.

-"Que carácter."- Zone añadió asustado por la contestación de Squall.

-"No te preocupes, solo esta malhumorado por el viaje."- Rinoa dijo calmada consolando a Zone quien se sentía ofendido por el carácter de Squall.- "¿Dónde están los demás?"-

-"Nos esperan en el tren nuevo de los _Forest owls,"-_

-"¿**NOS **subiremos a otro tren?"- Squall dijo casi gritando, asustando a Rinoa un poco.

-"Son los cuarteles generales¿acaso lo olvidaste?"-

Squall casi su mano por su rostro respirando profundo. -"Bien."-

Después de recibimiento los llevaron hasta otro tren, que estaba localizado en el bosque, para sorpresa de Squall había más de 500 personas esperando porel y Rinoa.

-"¡Viva el nuevo comandante!"- Un hombre muy emocionado gritó al ver a Squall llegar al bosque. Squall los miraba confundido, atrajo a Rinoa hasta el para preguntarle al oído.

-"¿Por qué me llamó su comandante?"-

Pero Rinoa no tuvo tiempo para contestar por un fuerte aplauso de recibimiento de las personas hacia Squall.

-"¡Viva Timber libre!" -otro hombre gritó entusiasmado haciendo que la multitud se avivara, con aplausos y gritos.

-"¡Rinoa, dijiste que solo ayudaríamos, No que yo dirigiría el maldito complot!"- Squall le dijo al oído a Rinoa muy enojado.

-"¡Viva Timber libre y nuestra futura victoria!"-

La multitud corrió hasta Squall elevándolo entre sus manos hasta llevarlo hasta una loma donde todos lo podían ver.

-"¡Que diga unas palabras nuestro nuevo líder!"- Una mujer gritó, mientras Squall comenzaba a sudar de nerviosismo, no sabia que decirle. No quería ser su comandante, solo los pretendía ayudar pero no de esa manera. Todos sus rostros mostraban una gran esperanza, una ilusión de ver a su país una vez y por todas libre. Pero ningún rostro de esas personas lo conmovió solo el rostro de su ángel lo domino, Rinoa lo miraba suplicándole que aceptará.

-"_Me debes una, Rinoa"- _pensó con mirada pervertida hacia Rinoa pasando una mano por su cabello, aclaro su garganta y alzó sus manos para que la multitud guardara silencio.

-"Se que la libertad de su país es muy importante para ustedes, así que daré lo mejor de mis habilidades para servirles en todo lo posible, y brindarle la independencia a Timber."-

-"¡Viva!"- La muchedumbre gritó de emoción al escuchar las palabras de su nuevo comandante.

_-"¿En que me he metido?"- _pensó el comandante, pero un presentimiento de que alguien lo observaba le carcomió la tranquilidad. Un joven se acercó a Squall.

-"Señor, le mostraré su cuartel para que descanse, mañana será un día agotador."-

Días después

-"¿Qué opinas Squall?"-

Squall observaba el arsenal de armas y artefactos para una guerra que tenían secretamente guardados los Forest Owls. Tenían una gran cantidad inimaginable de armas, que por no preocuparse mas, no quería preguntar de donde habían conseguido todo, y especialmente no quería preguntarle a Rinoa, quien lo miraba significativamente.

-"No lo se, tienen armas para matar a miles de personas."- Le respondió aburridamente mirando la cueva en donde estaban escondidas las armas. "Algunas muy complicadas como para ser utilizadas en este conflicto."

-"¿Y que piensas hacer?"- Rinoa le preguntó colocando sus brazos en el pecho, mirando a su novio como no le interesaba el conflicto, comenzaba a pensar que fue mala idea confiar en que Squall los ayudara.

-"Galbadia es un ejercito muy grande, y mucho mas si se esta fortaleciendo durante los últimos meses, además de fuerza necesitamos inteligencia, y aunque no me gusta el tema, diplomacia."-

-"Pues, Timber no tiene representación alguna, los políticos y sindicatos han sido asesinados o encarcelados por Galbadia."- Rinoa se sentó en el suelo junto a Squall, mientras miraban la cueva.

-"¿Crees que hay alguna manera de conseguir personas para el trabajo?"-

-"Pertenecientes a la ciudad de Timber, no, pero podemos conseguir políticos de otras naciones que nos apoyen."-

-"Seria muy peligroso, pueden tendernos trampas políticas que podrían comprometer a Timber, tenemos que conseguir a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente y audaz que quiera estar a cargo de la parte política de Timber. Por lo que nos consta debemos mantener una actitud pasiva y secreta mientras conseguimos a alguien."-

Rinoa sonrió -"Le avisare a los demás de nuestros planes, espero que funcione." -Se puso de pie muy emocionada y salio corriendo de la cueva, pero regreso con la misma intensidad, tumbó a Squall al suelo y lo besó apasionadamente.

-"Gracias, acompáñame al campamento, no quiero ir sola por el bosque."-

-"De acuerdo."-

Ambos jóvenes se tomaron de manos, caminando hacia el campamento. Estaban en un lugar muy remoto dentro de la selva peligrosa de Timber, agarrados de manos, Squall sentía en sus entrañas un presentimiento, alguien los observaba.

-"¿Squall, que te ocurre?"- Rinoa le preguntó al ver que su novio se detuvo. Squall por costumbre, colocó su mano en su espalda en busca de su gunblade, pero no estaba, había olvidado que se lo había dado a Quistis, así que no tuvo más remedio que utilizar el látigo de ella.

-"¿Qué haces?" – le dijo su novia, al ver que Squall observaba su alrededores, con un complicado movimiento desato el látigo de su cintura, provocando que se cortara parte del brazo. – "Squall ¿Qué sucede?"

-"Algo nos esta persiguiendo."- El ex comandante dijo silenciosamente colocando a Rinoa tras el. Asustada, se agarró del brazo de Squall, observando hacia todos lados.

-"¿Sabes como utilizar eso?"- Rinoa dijo refiriéndose al látigo al ver que ya se había herido en el brazo por intentar desatarlo.

-"He visto a Quistis miles de veces utilizarlo, no creo que sea tan difícil."-

Sin esperarlo, el rugido de varios T-rex, se escuchó por todo el bosque, espantando a los adolescentes.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"- Rinoa le dijo al oído, al ver como el T-rexs se acercaban a ellos con lentitud, enseñando sus afilados dientes. Squall observó el látigo varias veces, en algunas ocasiones había visto a la dueña haber matado un T-rex con su látigo, pero no estaba seguro de correr la misma suerte. Rinoa podría utilizar sus poderes, pero solo mataría a uno de ellos, dándoles oportunidad a los demás de hacerles daño o hasta matarlos.

-"¡Corre!"-

* * *

Balamb city. 

-"¡Zell, pon tu trasero a trabajar antes que te despida, tienes suerte que tu madre sea mi tía o te hubiera despedido hace mucho tiempo mocoso."-

Zell brinco del susto al escuchar a su primo gritar, estaba durmiendo tras unas cajas de un almacén de piezas de autos, trabaja para la estación de gasolina de la ciudad. Había solicitado un empleo como oficial de policía, pero no tenia suficiente edad para el trabajo, aunque tuviera el cuerpo y la experiencia.

-"Tranquilízate, no hay nadie en la maldita estación ¿por que te preocupas?"- Zell caminó hasta su puesto a esperar clientes fantasmas, en la ciudad de Balamb, era muy poca la clientela, así que la mayoría del tiempo tenia que hacer trabajos diferentes del que fue contratado para ser.

-"¡Tu solo espera los clientes, en cualquier momento podrían venir!"- El hombre le gritó a Zell mientras reparaba un auto en el taller ubicado al lado de la estación de gasolina.

Como si hubiera sido una profecía, una gran limosina se estaciono en la estación para llenar el tanque, un conductor de limo, se bajo y camino hasta Zell.

-"Llénale el tanque."-

-"Si, señor."- Sin duda alguna Zell, comenzó a llenar el tanque de la limosina, el conductor lucia algo nervioso, muy sospechoso. Tenia un tatuaje en el cuello, de letras chinas, una cicatriz en parte de su ojo y fumaba mirando a Zell, como si fuera a ser algo contra el..

-"Avanza chico no tengo todo el día."- El hombre dijo mientras se dio media vuelta, levantó su chaqueta, y por unos segundos se vio un arma escondida en su cadera, además de sangre seca. De inmediato, Zell supo que el hombre había robado la limosina o peor aun había matado al conductor verdadero. Mirando los cristales de la limo, en busca de algún tipo de evidencia que le asegurara que había sido robada se encontró con el reflejo de una mujer atada tratando de pedirle auxilio, no se podía ver con mucha claridad por los tintes oscuros, pero si pudo ver el rostro de la mujer tapado con cinta adhesiva.

-"¿Terminantes?"- El hombre le preguntó, peligrosamente bajando su mano hacia su cadera, donde tenia su arma.

-"Si, señor, son 50 Gils."- Zell dijo ingeniándose un buen plan.

-"Aquí tiene"- El hombre le dio el dinero a Zell, pero el joven ex SeeD le respondió con un buen puño enviando al hombre al suelo, rompiéndole varios dientes al hombre, trató de sacar su arma pero Zell se le lanzó encima aguantando sus manos con las suyas, golpeó las manos al hombre contra el suelo alejando el arma, ambos tuvieron una lucha de fuerza, hasta que Zell le dio un cabezazo al hombre dejándolo inconsciente. De inmediato tomó al hombre de los brazos arrastrándolo metros lejos de la limosina. El primo de Zell y varios trabajadores corrieron hasta la estación al percatarse de que Zell había golpeado a alguien.

-"¿Qué demonios te ocurrió, por que golpeaste a este hombre?"- El primo tomó a Zell de la camisa y lo levanto en el aire.

-"Me quiso matar, el hombre tiene a alguien secuestrado en la limo, llamen a la policía el hombre es un ladrón."- Zell salio del agarre de su primo corriendo hasta la limo, trató de abrir la puerta trasera pero estaba cerrada, así que con su propio puño rompió el cristal del auto, y abrió la puerta, al entrar se encontró con dos personas amarradas, una mujer y un hombre, Zell toma a la mujer entre sus brazos mientras las demás personas ayudan al hombre a Salir. Zell le quitó las bandas que aguantaban a la mujer, quien lloraba de nerviosismo, al desatarla, la mujer abrazó a Zell fuertemente.

-"¡Gracias por su ayuda!" -La mujer le dijo llorando, mientras Zell la abrazaba, de inmediato la policía local arrestó al hombre secuestrador. Un hombre junto a los policías se acercó a Zell y a la mujer.

-"Gracias hijo, no sabemos como agradecértelo. Pide lo que quieras y te lo concederé, soy multimillonario."- El hombre extendió su mano, y su hija camino hasta el.- "Probablemente ese bastardo nos hubiera matado en busca de dinero a mi y a mi hija, te debemos mucho muchacho."

-"Gracias señor, pero solo fue un acto que cualquier otra persona hubiera hecho."- Zell dijo cortésmente, El hombre miro el suelo y vio varios dientes tirados en el suelo.

-"¿Son tuyos?"-

-"No señor, son del secuestrador."- Zell contestó mirando sus nudillos ensangrentados, maldiciendo en voz baja por haberle prestado los guantes a Irvine.

-"¿Te gusta boxear? Tienes un buen gancho de izquierda. Toma esta tarjeta, si quieres puedes trabajar para mi, tengo un buen negocios de boxeadores."-

El hombre le da una tarjeta a Zell, y le da un ultimó apretón de manos. -"Espero saber de ti muchacho, píenselo."-

Zell observó la tarjeta y lo leyó en voz alta.

-"Mr. Mcdowell, representante profesional de boxeadores."-

* * *

En algún lugar del océano. 

-"¡Carajos, puta porquería!"- El capitán de un pequeño barco de pasajeros maldijo en voz alta al sentir que los motores del barco dejaron de funcionar. Había viajado por mas de cuatro días y los suministro se habían acabado, se suponía que llegarían a tierra en tres horas, pero al parecer se tomarían un par de días reparar el barco. Tomó el radio comunicador, pero tampoco tenia la señal suficiente. Salio de la cabina de capitán y se dirigió hasta la tripulación de pasajeros de 20 personas. Todos esperaban asustados, la mayoría eran mujeres, niños, ancianos. Solo dos adolescentes viajaban en el barco.

-"Señoras y señores, el barco acaba de sufrir unos imperfectos mecánicos, tendremos que esperar un par de horas por ayuda, tengan paciencia por favor."-

-"No podemos esperar mucho, hay niños y ancianos enfermos."- Una mujer dijo asustada abrazando a sus niños, todos comenzaron a murmurar y a comenzar a sentirse nerviosos.

El capitán era el único marino abordo, todos los demás tripulantes eran civiles, así que la tarea del capitán seria difícil para el solo.

-"Solo mantengan la calma, todo se arreglara."-

Dos días después…

La gente estaba desesperada por salir del barco, llevaban dos días sin comer y los niños e ancianos comenzaban a debilitarse.

-"No podemos quedarnos aquí. ¿Por qué carajos tomamos este barco?" -Irvine dijo desesperado a su compañera de viaje. Quistis lo miró aburridamente quitándose los espejuelos, quitando su atención de un libro entre sus manos.

-"Era el único transporte hacia Esthar, y en tu caso a F.H."-

-"Tengo sed, y el sol esta comenzando a quemarme demasiado."-Irvine se miro sus hombros, estaban rojizos por el sol que había aguantado durante esos días de viaje. Solo tenia puesto su pantalón y botas. -"Deberíamos tratar de ayudar al capitán."-

Los adolescentes estuvieron de acuerdo, caminaron hasta la cabina encontrado un capitán borracho e inconsciente en el suelo, la frecuencia estaba completamente desarmada y el timón roto.

-"¿Qué vamos hacer?"- Irvine preguntó golpeando la pared de la cabina, mientras Quistis le tomaba los signos vitales al capitán.

-"Pues no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que las personas se deshidraten, tendremos que viajar en la balsa de emergencia hasta F.H. esta como a 45 kilómetros de aquí."-

-" !Que? Estas loca!"- Irvine la miró muy asustado, al ver que lo decía enserio.

-"No tenemos otra opción."-

-"Quisty, puede ser muy peligroso, es muy pequeña e inestables."-

-"Perfecto, si no quieres ir, lo haré yo."-

-"¡No puedes ir sola, te ahogarías!"- Irvine aguantó a Quistis del brazo al ver que salio de la cabina, pero ella rempuja suavemente a su amigo.

-"Podemos sucumbir, no puedo consentir eso, quizás con suerte alcanzaríamos sobrevivir un par de semanas pero estos niños y ancianos no aguantaran mucho, mientras mas pronto, mucho mejor."-

-"Pues entonces nos arriesgaremos juntos, nunca me perdonaría si te ocurriera algo."-

-"Bien, entonces comienza a desvestirte, tendremos que advertirles a los tripulantes."-

Se vistieron con atuendos de baño, aunque estaban en el océano, se encontraban en pleno verano, caminaron hacia la multitud y les informaron sobre la situación. Nadie se opuso, todos sabían que seria muy riesgoso, hasta suicida, pero alguien tenía que pedir ayuda. Situaron sus pertenencias en unos sacos elásticos, se comprimieron de aire, para que los ayudaran a flotar en caso de que la balsa sucumbiera. Quistis se colocó el gunblade de Squall en su espalda amarrado, mientras Irvine se puso los guantes de Zell en sus manos. Tiraron la pequeña balsa al mar junto con sus pertenencias, luego ambos brincaron hasta esta, con un par de remos ambos comenzaron a remar hacia el norte lo más rápido viable.

* * *

Zell miraba una y otra vez la tarjeta de presentación que recibió unos días atrás al salvarle la vida al millonario empresario. Todos le habían recomendado que llamara al magnate, para ver si podía encontrar un empleo como boxeador profesional, excepto su madre. Ella estaba muy preocupada, temía por la vida de su hijo. 

_-"Zell, es un deporte muy peligroso, puedes quedar lastimado para siempre."-_

_-"Mamá, todos saben que soy muy bueno en el deporte, en especial el de contacto físico, no puedo quedarme toda la vida trabajando en la estupida estación de gasolina."-_

_-"Prefiero verte trabajar hay toda la vida, que una noche en ese peligroso deporte."-_

_-"Golpear y pelear es todo lo que se hacer, no soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para estudiar en una universidad, y en Balamb escasean los empleos, No puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad."-_

Recordó la cara de desilusión de su madre en aquella charla que tuvieron antes de llamar al magnate para pedir una cita de trabajo. Respiro profundo, despejando todo pensamiento que lo llevara a cambiar de opinión, guardó la tarjeta entrando al gimnasio lujoso en la ciudad de la oportunidades en Deling.

-"¿Se le ofrece algo señor?"- Un hombre robusto de dos metros recibió a Zell al entrar. Un poco temeroso, aclaro su voz y miro al hombre a los ojos.

-"Soy Zell Dincht, tengo una cita con…"-

-"Lo están esperando, al fondo del gimnasio en el cuadrilátero de boxeo."-

Confundido no pudo terminar su oración, pero sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al destino que le había indicado aquel hombre. Era un lujoso lugar, lleno de tecnología y buenos equipos de entrenamiento deportivo.

-"Hijo por aquí"- Zell reconoció la voz del viejo magnate que lo llamaba con gran emoción. –"Eres muy puntual, pasa por aquí."-

Zell se dirigió al cuadrilátero donde un grupo de ejecutivos lo esperaban, además habían periodistas incluidos y un fortachón esperando dentro del cuadrilátero.

-"¡Morirás, vas a regresar por donde llegaste pero rumbo al hospital gusano!"- el fortachón agresivamente recibió a Zell con insultos, indicándole que se subiera al cuadrilátero.

-"Como veras hijo, antes de darte el empleo como boxeador, tengo que convencer a mis ejecutivos que eres lo suficientemente bueno como para explotar en ti nuestra confianza como nueva adquisición. Tendrás que pelear con el, y demostrar de que estas hecho muchacho."- El magnate encamina a Zell hacia el cuadrilátero sin dejar a Zell pensar en la contestación. Un hombre se le acercó a Zell colocándole el equipo en su cuerpo, después de varios minutos, el ex soldado estaba listo, pero muy asustado.

Los ejecutivos no estaban tomando nada enserio, Zell no demostraba el tipo físico como boxeador profesional. Ademas de ser extremadamente joven y liviano para la clasificación de peso pesado que el magnate quería acomodarlo. Aunque el soldado estaba fuerte y muy bien desarrollado para su edad, los ejecutivos se reían de el. Al parecer el único que confiaba en el, era el viejo magnate. Su contrincante era un boxeador experimentado, que pudo reconocer por carteleras que había visto, lucia muy violento y molesto por el hecho que tenia que pelear con el novato. Todos en el gimnasio pararon sus actividades para observar el evento. Respirando rápidamente, Zell observaba al hombre, miedo comenzó a correr por su venas, y al mirar la gente a su alrededor, temió de sus habilidades.

-"¡Ha pelear!"- el sonido de una campana se escucho junto con un gran algarabía. El hombre gritó, lanzándose hacia Zell. Como un tornado el hombre comenzó a lanzarle fuertes puños a Zell en el rostro, atrapándolo entre las cuerdas del cuadrilátero, el ex SeeD, cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre, y mareado. Su mundo se torno lento y borroso.

_-"¡Zell levántate!"- un viejo le gritó a Zell a verlo llorar en el parque, por que un niño había peleado con el. El niño con ojos lloroso, sacudió el polvo de su ropa, caminando hasta el anciano. Que aunque le había gritado, sabía que lo amaba._

_-"Levantate muchacho, nunca te rindas ante nada, tienes la fuerza de un tigre, no dejes que otros te opaquen de esa manera, se que puedes."-_

El hombre alzó sus brazos en victoria al ver como Zell cayó en el suelo, mareado muy mal herido en su rostro. El SeeD se puso de pie con dificultad, agarrando fuertemente las cuerdas de cuadrilátero.

-"¡Esto no ha terminado!"- escupió su protector bucal para poder escupir la sangre de sus labios rotos. El hombre se enfado mucho mas al ver a Zell dispuesto para seguir peleando.

-"¡Te matare muchacho!"- El hombre volvió a lanzar otra manada de puños enérgicos que cualquier otra persona hubiera quedado inconsciente, pero el nuevo boxeador seguía en pie. Recorrieron todo el cuadrilátero, enviando a Zell a la lona varías veces pero ningún golpe podía derrumbarlo definitivamente. Los periodistas comenzaban a emocionarse al ver como el nuevo candidato podía resistir la cantidad de golpes del hombre boxeador, tomando cientos de retratos en el transcurso de la pelea.

Y como un rayo de luz, Zell logró conectar un solo golpe al rostro del hombre, provocando que diera varios pasos hacia atrás por el terrible dolor que sentía en su rostro. Aprovechando esta oportunidad, el SeeD, comenzó a atacar con fuertes golpes en el costado del boxeador, enviando gritos de dolor por todo el cuadrilátero. El hombre estaba atrapado en una esquina del cuadrilátero recibiendo incansables puños del joven, hasta que uno logró conectar el golpe en su quijada, derribando al hombre, inconsciente en el suelo.

Solo hubo silencio, y un hombre derribado en la lona, sin señales de volver a ponerse en pie. Nadie lo podía creer, Zell dio varios pasos hacia atrás por un terrible dolor en su cabeza, se quito sus guantes y bajo del cuadrilátero.

-"Bienvenido a mi empresa campeón"-

* * *

-"¿Como se le libertad a una mujer?"- una voz seca, desde el fondo de la garganta reseca de un hombre se escuchó. 

Llevaban dos días en el mar abierto, sin agua ni comida, el sol de verano castigándolos sin piedad en la balsa, que comenzaba a desmoronarse,Despues demuchas horas de silencio, Irvine decidió hablar. Quistis abrió sus ojos lentamente, dirigiendo su vista hacia el vaquero que débilmente miraba hacia lo único que podían ver, agua.

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó, pero sin esperar una respuesta inteligente de la parte masculina. Colocó sus codos en la balsa apoyándose de ellos para levantar se torso y cabeza un poco.

-"Ampliándole la cocina"- Irvine dijo después de varios minutos de silencio, Quistis lo observó alzando una ceja. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos provocando que Irvine se riera fuertemente al verle la cara de frustración. Ella solo volvió a desplomarse en la balsa tapando su rostro del sol con una pieza de ropa.

-"¿Cómo se mantiene a una mujer ocupada el día entero?"- Irvine volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez Quistis no se molesto en preguntar, por que sabia que de todos modos vendría una contestación.

Irvine comenzó a reírse y entre risas le contestó - "dándole una hoja de papel que diga en ambos lados, dame la vuelta." Y otro mal de risas atacó al vaquero.

De todos los lugares del mundo en que pudiera estar en esos momentos, se encontraba en el peor de todos, Una balsa en el medio de la nada, con un vaquero contando chistes machistas.

_-"Esto no me puede estar sucediendo"- _pensó, tapando sus oídos con sus manos para no escuchar otro chiste de mal gusto.

-"¿Qué es un papel en blanco?"- Irvine aguantó su risa, y preguntó con un tono filosófico, pero Quistis no le contestó. –"El derecho de una mujer"-

Irvine no pudo aguantar la risa mas, comenzó a reírse tan fuerte que se ahogaba con su propia saliva, un dolor intenso y ganas de orinar le dieron al vaquero por su mal de risa.

-"Se que eres una feminista Quisty, no aguantas que digan esa clase de Chistes sobre las mujeres."-

-"¿Y por que los dices, si sabes eso?"- Quistis le preguntó quitando la pieza de ropa de su rostro, para observar al Irvine, quien se había tornado serio.

-"Estoy cansado de que no te expreses de ninguna manera, eres tan fría como un témpano de hielo."- Irvine dijo casualmente observando los guates de Zell que tenia puestos.

-"Yo no soy un témpano de hielo."- dijo con un tono no muy agradable, el de instructora molesta.

-"Quistis, tienes 18 años de edad, y tu comportamiento parece de una mujer de 45, no creo que sea normal."-

-"Por si no lo has notado nuestra vida no es normal"- dijo muy tranquila pero con el frió tono de instructora soberbia.-"Soy feliz de la manera en que vivo."-

-"Por eso estas soltera"- dijo entre murmuro, pero no lo suficiente bajo para que Quistis no lo escuchara.

-"Estoy soltera por que quiero."- Quistis dijo alzando un poco su tono de voz, comenzando a enfadarse, justo lo que Irvine buscaba.

-"No lo tomes personal, pero con tu comportamiento de bibliotecaria medieval, no conseguirás al hombre que esperas."-

-"Yo no espero a ningún hombre."- Quistis dijo respirando profundo, evitando que el coraje que comenzaba a fluir se reflejara en su voz o expresión facial.

-"Alguien me dijo que esperabas a Squall."- y como cientos de cuchillos clavados en el punto mas débil de su alma, esas palabras tocaron lo mas profundo en Quistis, cosas que creyó haber enterrado hace mucho tiempo.

-"El solo es mi amigo"- Quistis dijo cerrando los puños, ejerciendo presión en sus dedos provocando que su piel se tornara pálida por falta de sangre. –"No quiero seguir hablando del tema."-

-"Nunca te he visto llorar, o verte enojada a tal punto que saques todas tus emociones, lo máximo que he logrado ver en ti es que tus ojos se llenen de lagrimas pero ninguna baja por tu rostro para expresar lo que sientes, creo que estas encerando en ti quien realmente eres."-

Quistis comprendió lo que Irvine trataba de hacer, quería hacerla enojar para que pudiera soltar todas sus emociones, ya que podía ser la última oportunidad que tuvieran.

-"No quiero llorar, no quiero enojarme, no quiero reír hasta sentir esa sensación de satisfacción. "- Quistis dijo después de varios minutos de incomodo silencio. –"No siento nada."-

Irvine miro a su amiga, la reina de hielo le estaba mostrando un pedazo de su verdadero rostro.

-"Tengo miedo"-

-"Solo empieza a ser quien realmente eres, eso seria un buen comienzo."- Irvine le dijo tomando la mano de su amiga.-"Vive la vida loca"-

Y con esas palabras rondando en su mente, Quistis quedo dormida con una leve sonrisa en el medio del océano.

* * *

"Los paramilitares están tomando fuerzas señor, hay mas de 2000 hombres y mujeres fuertemente armados, ahora con un nuevo líder, uno de los hombres mas buscado por nosotros." 

Un comandante de las fuerza armadas de Galbadia tomó entre sus manos un archivo lleno de fotografías de Squall Leonhart, junto a información de inteligencia acerca de su paradero.

"¿Cómo lograron obtener esta información?"

"La imprenta de Deling se unió al ejercito, uno de los periodistas perteneció al Jardín de Balamb, gracias a ella sabemos la localización del comandante."

"¿Y los demás que?"

"Tenemos información de tres de ellos, el comandante, la bruja y la nueva periodista que al parecer se unió a la imprenta, no sabe que trabaja para nosotros."

"Excelente, necesitamos localizar a los otros tres, no podemos hacer nada hasta neutralizar a los demás, son muy peligrosos unidos. Pagaran por haber hundido a nuestro ejercito, pronto saldremos del abismo en que estamos y volveremos ha ser la potencia mundial que éramos, pero primero, rastrea al general Almasy."

"El plan esta funcionando según lo planeo señor, el viejo Cid esta haciendo justo lo que le indicamos."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**El mundo no es como lo pintan**

**By lulu's playground

* * *

**

Nota aclaratoria

* * *

Para Jonedi86, 

Irvine y Quistis solo son compañeros de viaje, no tienen ningún vinculo sentimental, solo los une una linda amistad. El único transporte que pudieron tomar, fue un barco, en el caso de Irvine para F.H. y en caso de Quistis, Esthar.

En esta historia Selphie e Irvine no tiene ni ninguna relación, no por ahora.

Gracias, y espero haber aclarado tu duda.

TAU.

* * *

**Meses atrás…**

Los sonidos de disparos unidos a una fuerte lluvia torrencial golpeando su cabeza, el olor a sangre en su cuerpo con un dolor insoportable en su abdomen fue lo que lo despertaron de un extraño desmayo. Miró a su alrededor, desconociendo todo, no reconocía en donde se encontraba. Tocó su cabeza con su mano, encontrando su englobada mano ensangrentada, se puso en pie con dificultad.

-"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"- se tocó su cuerpo encontrando un filoso gunblade en su cintura escondido entre su pantalón y chaqueta gris, que estaba despedazada por el transcurso del tiempo. Cargaba en su espalda una mochila, con dificultad la colocó en el suelo para revisar su contenido, encontrándose con mucho dinero en efectivo, además de armas y varias identificaciones con pasaportes falsos. No recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar, ni que hizo para tener todo ese dinero en su poder. Ni si quiera recordaba quien era. Miró con cautela a su alrededor, estaba cerca de un muelle, tenia que huir, no sabia con quien se había metido para estar en su condición. Corrió hasta el muelle, acercándose a un pescador, quien acababa de encallar su enorme bote de pesca.

-"Te compro el barco por 25 000 Gils."- Seifer dijo al hombre, enseñando una gran faja de dinero en efectivo, la lluvia no le dejaba ver el rostro del hombre, pero el pescador se acercó a el.

-"Tómalo, pero no resolverá nada."- El hombre tomó el dinero, desapareciendo del lugar de inmediato al ver en las condiciones en que estaba Seifer. –"Suerte"-

Seifer desencalló el barco, arrancando a toda velocidad a alta mar. Después de un tiempo huyendo a alta velocidad, redujo la velocidad, despreocupándose del barco. Camino hasta la cabina del capitán, en busca de un espejo, lo encontró, y se miró su rostro. Era como mirar a un extraño, no se reconocía, era como si nunca hubiera visto a la persona del reflejo en el espejo sucio. Se quito sus prendas de ropa para curar al menos sus heridas, tomando agua limpia y pedazos de ropa. Buscando entre las pertenencia del pescador, encontró ropa, se cambio y se aseo lo mas posible.

Volvió a buscar su mochila en busca de algo que lo ayudara a recordar quien era, las identificaciones indicaban nombres diferentes al igual que los pasaportes. Entre el dinero encontró una foto de una mujer, muy hermosa. Eso detuvo a Seifer por unos segundos, con sus dedos llenos de cicatrices tocaba la foto muy pensativo. La cara de esa joven mujer le era muy familiar, le revolcaba el estomago al mirar los ojos de tristeza, pero la fría mirada de la mujer. Sintió un terrible deseo de besar la foto, guardó la foto con cautela en un lugar seguro.

–"Tu me ayudaras, a descubrir quien soy preciosa."-

* * *

**Algún lugar en el desierto de Galbadia tiempo actual.**

Un desierto, calor infernal mezclado con una autopista desierta no era el mejor lugar para sentirse alagado. Y mucho menos en una pequeña motocicleta antigua, que no se caía en cantos por misericordia divina. Selphie estaba sentada aun lado de la carretera, tenía en sus manos un enorme mapa. Marcaba los sitios a los que tendría que visitar para poder tomar las fotos que necesitaba. Tenía puesto un casco color amarillo intenso, junto a su ropa casual con unas gafas de sol, un poco exageradas para su rostro.

-"Ya tengo a Squall…Rinny."- Marcó en el mapa un enorme círculo con un lápiz de color rojo, -"Se que Zell esta en Balamb, pero tendré que tomarle fotos después, estoy muy lejos de su localización"- marcó otro circulo en el mapa con un poco de incoherencia.

Se puso en pie,ubicándose en el medio de la carretera para mirar a su alrededor.-"Apuesto a que encontrare a Quistis en Esthar."-

Su teléfono celular vibro en su bolsillo, tomando con una mano lo contestó.

_-"¿Tilmitt inc. En que le puedo ayudar?"-_

_-"Soy su jefe¿Encontró lo que buscaba?"-_

_-"Acabo de salir de las afueras de Timber señor, conseguí muchas mas fotos que le puedan interesar."-_

_-" Consigue un teléfono fax de inmediato y envíalas a la imprenta, te daré el dinero cuando vuelvas, te tengo otra pequeña misión, rumores nos han llegado a la imprenta, de un hombre parecido al desaparecido Seifer Almasy, se dice que trabaja en F.H. quiero que me consigas fotos exclusivas al respecto."-_

_-"Bien señor, estoy cerca de F.H. iré lo antes posible."- _dijo Selphie tragando saliva amarga al escuchar su nuevo trabajo, canceló la llamada suspirando fuerte. Colocó todas sus pertenecías en su mochila para luego arrancar a toda velocidad en su pequeña motocicleta con rumbo a F.H.

En un par de horas Selphie logró llegar al pueblo pescador, instalándose en el humilde hotel de la ciudad. Nadie se sorprendía por ver a alguien nuevo en la ciudad, ya se estaba haciendo de costumbre, F.H. se estaba dando a conocer en el mundo como un lugar tranquilo para relejarse del bullicio del mundo laboral.

-"Disculpe señora, estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Seifer Almasy."- Selphie preguntó a la dueña del pequeño hotel, la propietaria ve la cara inofensiva de Selphie, recibiéndola con una trivial sonrisa.

-"No conozco a nadie con ese nombre."- Le informó, observando muy bien a Selphie.

-"El es un hombre muy joven, rubio, alto con una cicatriz en su frente y nariz."-

-"Solo conozco a una persona con esa descripción, y es un hombre muy callado, no habla con nadie, la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasa en alta mar pescando."- la propietaria le dijo un poco curiosa por saber cuales eran los negocios de la joven con aquel hombre. –"No se su nombre, pero lo mas probable sea que regrese en dos días ha vender lo que ha pescado."-

-"Gracias por su ayuda, le agradecería que no le dijera nada a nadie, es una sorpresa de su hermanita."- Mintió la adolescente abandonando el lugar, camino por la ciudad buscando cambiar su imagen para no ser reconocida por Seifer o por alguien que la haya visto en Balamb.

* * *

-"¿Los perdimos?"- Casi sin poder hablar, Rinoa se colocó al suelo para poder respirar, estaba muy asustada por la situación que acababan de pasar. Squall solo seguía observando a sus alrededores en busca del peligro que los asechó. –"Creo que si."- dijo seguro. 

Habían corrido un par de kilómetros, se alejaron del bosque y del campamento de los _Forest Owls_. Estaban en territorio peligroso de Galbadia.

-"¿Dónde estamos?"- Squall preguntó, sacudiendo con su mano el sudor de su frente, el calor le perturbaba cualquier pensamiento.

–"Estamos muy cerca del desierto, nos alejamos excesivamente del campamento."- Rinoa dijo ubicándose al lado se su novio. –"Es muy peligroso por estas áreas"-

-"Regresemos, seguiremos el camino en pavimento hasta Timber, de ahí, retornaremos al campamento."-

-"Me parece buena idea."-

Caminaron por un tiempo razonable, hasta sentir que sus piernas no daban para un paso más, y no encontraban el camino para regresar al campamento, ni si quiera veían alguna ciudad cerca en donde pudieran pedir ayuda. Solo un interminable camino de pavimento con el sol de la tarde escarmentándolos. Una camioneta en el horizonte se apareció, Squall débilmente movía sus brazos para provocar que se parara el conductor y los ayudara, con suerte, efectivamente la camioneta se acerca a ellos.

-"Gracias, necesitamos que nos lleve al pueblo mas cer…"- Squall dijo pero se le fueron las palabras al ver una sonrisa familiar en aquella camioneta. Xu estaba mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, junto a ella estaba Nida, el piloto del Jardín.

-"¿Xu, Nida… que hacen aquí?"- Rinoa preguntó, muy emocionada, viendo la salvación en esos viejos amigos, lo mas extraño era que aun seguían vestidos con sus uniformes de SeeDs.

-"Efectivamente los andamos buscando a ustedes."- Xu dijo indicándoles que se subieran a la camioneta. Sin dudarlo Rinoa y Squall se subieron a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-"¿Qué hacen con sus uniformes?"- Squall dijo, mirando a sus compañeros, Nidale hace entrega de varios documentos.

-"El Jardín aun sigue funcionando como antes, Cid desapareció hace seis días atrás, tomamos control del Jardín reabriendo sus funciones. Nos mintió acerca del estado financiero del Jardín, ahora mas que nunca hay cientos de demandas de SeeDs alrededor del mundo."- dijo Nida muy serio observando a Squall leer los documentos acera del estado financiero del Jardín.

-"Los necesitamos de vuelta, antes de que la guerra se desate entre Timber y Galbadia."- Xu dijo, pero Rinoa se altero de los nervios.

-"¿Balamb peleara en contra Timber?" Rinoa preguntó al borde del llanto, pero Squall sonríe. –"La ciudad de Timber contrató al Jardín para pelear a su favor."-

Mucho mas calmada Rinoa sonrió, por un momento creyó lo contrario al verle la expresión a cada uno de ellos.

-"No tenemos comandante, ni oficiales de alto rango, muchos SeeDs han regresado, los hemos contactado a cada uno de ellos, y han aceptado trabajar para nosotros de nuevo.

–"¿Quieres regresar Squall?"- Xu le preguntó mirando por el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta. Squall miró a su novia buscando alguna contestación.

-"Si el Jardín ayudará a mi pueblo a ser independiente, cuenten conmigo de regreso."-Rinoa dijo muy emocionada. Squall aceptó, pero solo por el entusiasmo de su novia, realmente le daba igual si regresaba o no.

-"¿Como supieron que estamos en esta carretera?"- Squall preguntó curioso, pero Xu sonríe maliciosamente.

-"Concidencia, íbamos a reunirnos con un par de SeeDs que decidieron volver al Jardín, realmente no sabíamos que nos encontraríamos con ustedes, creo que el mundo quiere a los niños del destino unidos de nuevo."- Xu dijo con una gran sonrisa, convencida de que todo volvería a la normalidad

No muy convencido, no quiso cuestionar nada, solo quería un vaso con agua fría para zacear su sed. Pero Rinoa, también le entró la curiosidad.

-"¿Cómo vamos a conseguir a los demás?"-

-"Ese es el trabajo difícil."- Xu dijo estacionando su camioneta hacia un lado de la carreteraal llegar a una estación de trenes donde cinco SeeDs, esperaban con sus pertenecías a la camioneta. Al ver que Squall estaba presente todos los SeeDs dieron su saludo militar. Pero Squall solo volteo sus ojos en aburrimiento, como siempre lo solía hacer.

-"¿Por qué no trajeron el Ragnarok?"- Rinoa dijo al ver que el viaje seria un poco incomodo al estar tanta gente en el mismo auto.

-"Lo están utilizando para buscar a otros SeeDs que viajaron fuera del continente."- respondió Xu un poco molesta por las muchas preguntas, pero estaba contenta de que hayan encontrado, al menos uno de los SeeDs de mayor rango. –"Regresaremos de inmediato"-

-"Yo no puedo regresar al Jardín, necesito regresar al campamento, no hay forma de comunicarnos con ellos, estamos en el medio del bosque, se asustaran si no regreso antes de la anochecer."- Rinoa les informó, un poco preocupada.

-"¿Pueden comunicarse con el Ragnarok?"- Squall preguntó, y Xu se lo afirmó con la cabeza.

-"Partiremos todos al campamento, allí nos recogerá el Ragnarok." Squall dio su primera orden como comandante desde su acabado regreso inesperado.

* * *

"¡Irvine despierta!" Quistis gritó a viva voz, al ver que estaban muy cerca de F.H. El adolescente se despertó asustado, la joven se colocó sus pertenencias en su espalda y se lanzó al agua para nadar hasta la ciudad. –"¡Es nuestra salvación!"- gritó mientras se alejaba de la balsa. 

Irvine estaba débil, pero el ver la ciudad le dio fuerzas para nada esta ella. Agarró sus pocas pertenencias y se lanzó hacia el mar abandonando la basa, que les había servido de refugio en los últimos días. En un par de minutos, Quistis logró tocar los murales metálicos que sostenían la ciudad en el medio del mar, encontró una escalera improvisada por pescadores y subió por ella con mucha dificultad por causa del agotamiento. Con esfuerzo logró vencer a la debilidad y escaló hasta la cima de la escalera, tocando por primera vez suelo firme.

Miró a su alrededor, la ciudad estaba desolada como siempre, así que no quería desperdiciar su poca fuerza gritando ayuda. Espero a que Irvine escalara y lo ayudó a llegar hasta la cima. Los adolescentes se desplomaron en el suelo metálico de la ciudad respirando profundo, agradeciendo a los dioses por haberles dado otra oportunidad de vida.

-"Lo logramos Quisty, estamos vivos."- Irvine dijo débilmente, pero Quistis no lo pudo escuchar, ya que había caído desmayada por el cansancio. La vista de Irvine comenzó a nublarse, tenía que avisarle a la gente sobre el barco dañado que estaba flotando en el medio del mar. Estaba comenzando a oscurece el día, y la luz opaca no dejó verle el rostro a un hombre que se acercaba a ellos.

-"Señor, ayúdenos…hay…una barcaza…perdida…en…el…mar."- Irvine dijo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. El hombre se alejo de Irvine tomando a Quistis entre sus brazos, el adolescente no pudo hacer nada mas, por que la debilidad provocó que se desmayara. Lo último que pudo ver Irvine fue un hombre alejándose con el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga.

* * *

-"Irvine ¿Estas bien?"- una voz muy familiar y chillona hizo que Irvine abriera los ojos después de un largo descanso. Al enfocar su vista encontró nada mas y nada menos a Selphie con una gran sonrisa, mirándolo muy emocionada. 

-"¿Selphie, que haces aquí?"- Irvine trató se sentarse en la cama donde yacía, pero Selphie lo volvió a acostar en la cama.

-"Estoy (_No puedo decir la verdad…) _uhmm, eso no es lo importante, la pregunta mejor dicha es ¿Qué te ocurrió?" Selphie le evadió la pregunta un poco nerviosa, pero Irvine no lo notó.

-"Hay un barco varado en el medio del mar, como a unos 30 kilómetros de la ciudad." Irvine dijo luego de tomar varios vasos de agua que Selphie le había proveído.

-"Hace tres horas encontraron el barco, atendieron médicamente a los tripulantes, no te preocupes por eso, alguien hizo una llamada anónima avisando sobre el asunto."- Selphie le informó.

Irvine se relajó por un momento, cerrando sus ojos para tratar de volver a dormir, mientras Selphie le acariciaba elcabello y lo arrullaba con tibias sabanas amarillas, sentada en una silla para velar el sueño de vaquero. Pero no podía reconciliar el sueño, algo dentro de si se lo impedían.

-"¿Qué ocurre Irvine, por que no puedes dormir?"-

-"Siento como si se me hubiera olvidado algo"- dijo el vaquero confundido tratando de recordar que se le había olvidado decir.

-"Cuando se me olvida algo, miro colores a mi alrededor, me ayudan a recordar de que color era lo que tenia que decir."- Selphie dijo sonriente, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada. Irvine comenzó a mirar a los alrededores, pero toda tenia colores que no le provocaban el menor recuerdo hasta que miró el color de sus frisas, Amarillo. De momento se le vino a la cabeza el color de cabello de su compañera de viaje. Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al recordar por completo lo ocurrido.

-"¡Quistis fue secuestrada!"- gritó asustando a Selphie.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" Selphie volvió a preguntar muy confundida –"¿Cómo sabes eso?"-

-"¡Eso no importa ahora, hay que encontrarla de inmediato!"- Irvine se puso en pie, buscando desesperado su ropa, ya que estaba solamente con la ropa de baño, Selphie se quedo paralizada por un momento provocando que Irvine la observara.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- preguntó confundido, pero solo vio una mano convertirse en un pequeño puño que fue capaz de derribarlo al suelo, luego de haber encontrado su quijada. Desde el suelo, Irvine sorprendido, abrió sus ojos al sentir que Selphie lo había golpeado. –" !Por que me golpeaste!"

-"¡Me habías dicho que viajarías solo!"- furiosa Selphie lo golpeo en el suelo, -"¿ Por que estabas con Quistis en ese barco?"

-"¡Era el único medio de transporte que nos transportaría a nuestros destinos de viaje, ella viajaría a Esthar y yo me quedaría aquí en F.H.!"- Irvine asustado le explicó, algo que fue suficiente para Selphie.

-"Bien te creo."- Mas calmada ayudó a Irvine a encontrar el resto de su ropa. –"¡Tenemos que avisar a la policía al respecto!"- dijo ahora muy preocupada por su amiga, pero Irvine aun se mantenía en el suelo, asustado.

-"¿Por qué me golpeaste?" confuso se puso en pie pero Selphie no le contestó, solo salió corriendo de la habitación para llamar a la policía.

-"¿Celosa Selphie de Quistis por mi?"- Irvine sonrió bellacamente al ver que Selphie tenia sentimientos por el. –"Soy tan deseado"- orgulloso comenzó a asearse y a vestirse rápido, para ayudar a Selphie a encontrar a la secuestrada mujer.

* * *

Squall y compañía regresaron al campamento secreto de los _Forest owls _en los bosques de las afueras de la ciudad de Timber. Allí se reunieron los de mayor rango para hablar de los nuevos planes que tendrían que utilizar ahora que el Jardín estaba envuelto en el conflicto, además de aclarar el asunto del por que Cid desapareció y el por que habían dejado sin trabajo a cientos de SeeDs. 

-"¿Por qué paso todo esto?"- Zone, unos de los terratenientes de los rebeldes revolucionarios y gran amigo de Rinoa, preguntó confundido. –"¿Dónde esta Cid?"-

-"Desapareció, no tenemos pistas de el, e inclusive, Edea también esta desaparecida."- Xu les informó preocupada. –"Lo peor de todos es que sospechamos que todo esto fue para regalarle el tiempo a Galbadia de recuperarse lo suficiente."-

-"Galbadia esta planeando algo muy fuerte, Cid, al parecer fue obligado de alguna manera a renunciar y a despedir de su empleo a cientos de SeeDs."- Nida el piloto del Jardín les dijo, Squall escuchaba atentamente todo desde una esquina de la caseta de campaña en que estaban.

-"Conceptuamos que varios SeeDs han sido fichados por Galbadia, o están siendo carpeteados."- Xu dijo, repartiendo varios documentos entre esos a Squall.

-"Todos estamos en peligro."- Squall dijo simplemente con su tono de aburrido en particular –"Tenemos que encontrar a los demás lo antes posibles antes de que Galbadia los asesine o los arreste, y encontrar a Cid e Edea para asegurarnos de que estén bien."-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Rinoa con su presentimiento de bruja quiso opinar al respecto. –"¿Y Seifer? Que tal si regresa a ser comandante del ejercito otra vez, si Galbadia se esta fortaleciendo, lo buscaran para tomar su antiguo puesto"-

Silencio gobernó entre ellos durante unos segundos, Xu, que no le simpatizaba a la bruja en lo absoluto, admitió que tenía mucha razón, otra preocupación para añadir a la lista de prioridades.

–"Tendremos que atraparlo, y si se resiste neutralizarlo"- Squall dijo, pero nadie lo desaprobó.

Los pensamientos de cada uno fueron interrumpidos por un soldado rebelde que entró a la caseta, pidiendo permiso para hablar, un poco preocupado le entregó un periódico a Squall.

-"Señor creo que debe ver esto."- dijo un poco nervioso mirando a Squall a los ojos por varios segundos. Squall observó la portada del periódico, abriendo sus ojos en desconcierto, en la primera plana del periódico había una foto abrumadora de el y Rinoa revelando su localización secreta.

-"Empaquen todo, Galbadia sabe nuestra localización, y ahora sabe que el Jardín esta involucrado"- Squall dijo pero el fuerte ruido de una camiones se escuchó por todo el campamento.

-"¡El ejercito de Galbadia esta aquí, nos atacan!"-

* * *

-"Aquí tienes muchacho, tu primera paga de la semana"- El magnate le entregó la primera paga a Zell de 5000 Gils. 

El adolescente lo tomó muy entusiasmado, nunca recordó haber tener tanto dinero en sus manos ganado por si mismo. Con ese dinero podría ayudar a su madre, y comprarse un par de guantes de batallas nuevos.

-"Tu primera verdadera cartelera será en dos semanas, creo que estas entrenado lo suficiente para pelear ¿Por qué esperar?"- El magnate dijo encendiendo un costoso habano, regando el humo en la oficina. –"Será en Deling, tendrás que quedarte en la ciudad, todo esta arreglado."-

-"Bueno señor, esperaba viajar a Balamb para estar con mi madre y…"-

-"Muchacho el boxeo es deporte de hombres, entiendo que eres muy joven aun, pero tendrás que alejarte de tu madre, entiende que las madres se preocupan mucho-¿Acaso quieres seguir preocupándola?"-

-"No…señor"- Zell dijo no convencido, su madre andaba un poco delicada de salud, le afectaba estar lejos de ella, pero si desaprovechaba esa oportunidad se arrepentiría toda la vida. Se puso en pie listo para salir de la oficina, pero el magnate lo detuvo con unas palabras.

-"¿Quién te enseño a pelear así?"-

-"Heeeee…… ¿En realidad quiere saberlo? "- Zell le preguntó un poco a avergonzado, rascando su cabeza. –"Una amiga instructora, todo lo aprendí en la academia militar, pero no todo me lo enseño ella, mi abuelo tuvo gran parte de mi entrenamiento."-

-"Es mejor que no digas nada, si algún periodista te pregunta, les dirás que fuiste entrenado por los Gimnasios Mcdowell."-

Zell respiró profundo –"¿Qué tiene de malo decir la verdad, señor?"-

-"Solo haz lo que te expongo muchacho, y no indagues el por que, ahora vete a entrenar no queda mucho tiempo, y algo mas, para tu cartelera trae alguna compañía femenina a tu lado, sino consigues a nadie mandare varias modelos."-

Con el último comentario Zell salió muy contento, dando puños a enemigos imaginarios en el aire, de igual forma pensando en las modelos femeninas de sus sueños estando a su lado en la cartelera que lo esperaba. Después de salir del edificio, se encontró con el mismo hombre a quien había golpeado en la pelea de exhibición.

-"No resentimientos amigo, gusto en conocerte soy tu nuevo entrenador, Jufrix Leindinberg."- el hombre extendió su mano antes de que Zell pudiera decir algo, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos comenzando su relación laboral.

-"No lo interpretes mal muchacho, te voy a entrenar, pero me debes la revancha de nuestra pelea."-

Con una gran sonrisa, Zell sigue a su nuevo entrenador, hasta los gimnasios del magnate, pero antes de entrar el hombre tomó al chico de la camisa.

-"Solo te advierto algo, no metas tus narices en donde no te importa, vas a ver muchas cosas raras en estos lugares, solo mantente al margen"- El hombre le advirtió seriamente al joven, llenándolo de confusión.

-"¿Por qué me dice todo esto?"- Zell le preguntó, pero el hombre no le contestó, solo siguió su camino hacia los gimnasios. Su celular resonó, asustándolo.

_-"¿Si?"- _Zell contestó su teléfono un poco de mal humor, el teléfono registrado en su celular aparecía como desconocido

_-"Si no te alejas, estas muerto cabrón"- _La llamada se cortó, dejando a Zell boquiabierto y enfadado por la amenaza.

-"¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo con la gente?"- gritó mal humorado, entrando al gimnasio para su primer día de entrenamiento, pero no se fijo que a un par de cuadras, unos pares de ojos con mala intenciones lo vigilaban con malas intensiones.

_-"Señor, tenemos a Alfa rastreado"-

* * *

_

La sensación de comodidad era indescriptible, las suaves frisas de seda acariciaban su piel como pétalos de rosas. Su cuerpo se sentía parte de un grupo de fresco aire matutino, en el medio del atardecer de otoño. Y lo mejor, sentía el olor agradable de colonia masculina que extrañaba tanto entrar sus vías respiratorias, alborotando sus hormonas femeninas.

_-"¿Colonia masculina!"- _El pensamiento alertó a Quistis de inmediato, asustado miró sus desconocidos alrededores. _–"Calma, mantén la calma."- _tocó su cuerpo, tranquilizándose un poco al sentir que estaba vestida, ningún tipo de daño físico. Sintió un leve movimiento en la habitación en que se encontraba, obligándola a poner en pie y observa por una pequeña ventana.

-"¿Estoy en un barco?"- dijo en voz alta, aun alertada, observó la habitación, encontrando el gunblade de Squall junto a sus pertenencias encima de una mesa junto a una nota.

_-"Puedes utilizar la habitación y el baño como se te antoje, no te preocupes por nada."- _Quistis leyó la nota, observó el manuscrito, era algo familiar pero no recordaba con claridad de quien podía ser. Escondida, encontró una rosa, con una botella de agua. Agradecida a los dioses, se tomó la botella de varios tragos, calmando la intensa sed en su reseca garganta. Sus años como SeeD, le habían enseñado algo, no confiar en nadie, tomó el gunblade fijamente con sus manos y salio de la habitación.

-"Si fuera tu, soltaría ese gunblade Trepe"-

Esa voz tan familiar no se podía olvidar, esa voz que la atormentaba en su lista de fracasos estaba resonando en sus oídos, y esta vez no era un sueño.

-"Seifer…"- Quistis sintió como sus piernas se debilitaron por un momento, pero solo por medio segundo. El hombre delante de ella la miraba acechadoramente, lucia igual que siempre,pero esta vez, andaba mucho mas fuerte que antes, tenía cicatrices nuevas en sus brazos y manos, mostrando a su vez un par de tatuajes en sus brazos que al parecer continuaban en su espalda. Solo tenía puesto un pantalón negro y sus zapatos, mostrando un muscular pecho y brazos.

-"Instructora, ya despertó."- Seifer sacó su gunblade de su pantalón tomándolo fijamente con una mano. –"Espero que haya entrenado bien con Leonhart, por que si no, este será su ultimo día viva en la tierra."-

Y con esas últimas palabras Seifer corrió a su instructora para atacarla.

* * *


End file.
